


Prompt

by SwenPrompts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwenPrompts/pseuds/SwenPrompts
Summary: Ok. So. I am no writer, i just came up with this prompt and I would love if anyone could write a fic about it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Prompt

Obviously is a Swanqueen fic, although it kinda starts with captainswan(but definitely is an antihook fic) The story takes place after season 6, Emma and hook are married and she's pregnant with Hope. Anyway, someone from another realm ask the help of Emma and Regina and they take off with a bean, but something goes wrong and they end up in a deserted island with no way to contact anyone nor a way to get back. But they still have their magic so they can get or make shelter and food and all that. Ok, so time passes in storybrooke and one day Snow or David or anyone receives another message from the other realm asking why they couldn't make it but saying that it's ok cuz they managed to defeat the villain that was threatening them. They get worried and start to look for Regina and Emma. They find them. and even tho in storybrooke barely passed a couple of months. In the island passed enough years so that Hope is already a little girl And they are in a relationship (¿maybe 5 or 6 years?) so the story will be about them getting back to storybrooke to their " normal life" but trying to cope with the memories and feelings they developed in the island plus a little girl who only sees Regina and Emma as her parents and wants them together like she's used to. And also doesn't want anything to do with hook. And him trying to keep them separated. And only Henry realising the truth about his moms and helping them realizing it too. For Snow and Charming.. I don't actually know where they fit un this story but I guess anyone who wants to write it could come up with something. As well as anyone else who they want to include.  
The length and rate is up to the writer. I'm merely putting out what I imagine it would be like...

So. I imagine it would be written like the show. I mean, the story developing after they get back to storybrooke but with flashbacks about things or moments the happened in the island.

The only dialogue I thought about and I would love if it was included was this

(Hope to Emma)  
"Momma, I wanna go home!"  
"Kid, we are home"  
"No! Home is where mom is(meaning, Regina), and she isn't here"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. I really hope someone would like this enough to write it


End file.
